Definitions
by The.Reaper.Game
Summary: A look into the mind of the Summon Spirit sounded much to good for Emil's comfort, but who was he to complain? No normal person got to look into Ratatosk's mental, personal dictionary. •First Ratatosk/Emil Chapter - Dictionary? - Fic!•
1. To Dabble In

**Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** A look into the mind of the Summon Spirit sounded much to good for Emil's comfort, but who was he to complain? No normal person got to look into Ratatosk's mental, personal dictionary.

**A/N: **Please forgive me if this is suckish. I'm better at shorts than chapter stories. Do me a favor guys. Review with a couple of random words. I was having trouble choosing a word, so I asked my mom for a start. You guessed it. She randomized that first word there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia. However, I do own this story and Ratatosk's little dictionary. If you ever decide to mention Ratatosk's little dictionary in one of your stories, please credit me. If you decide to create your own version, please ask me before proceeding. I will likely say you can. On another note, if you desire to create a dictionary for another character or pairing, please inform me so I can tell the other "Defintions"-goers. (Hey, an advertisement for you will likely get you more views, right?)

**Started:** February 21, 2009

**Finished: **February 21, 2009

**(Somewhat) Inspired By: **Poet Bucky (Yes, you, Bucky.)

**Definitions**

"_Love is a feeling, not a decision. You can't choose who you love. If you could it would be simpler... but a lot less magical."_

Emil blinked at the red orb, glancing around at the eerie, white space that was his mind. _Is this… Ratatosk's thoughts…? _The thought occurred to him, much quicker then it would normally.

Ratatosk was in control right now, fighting his enemies for him. It made him feel… not weak, strangely enough, but protected by the aggressive, somewhat-insane Summon Spirit. _Maybe I should… No… Just a little- No… Invasion of privacy. Bad Emil… But… Then again…_

He tapped the orb with a lone finger, and, quite frankly, a _book_ jumped out of the orb. "Wah?!" Emil blinked, catching the book that was... a Dictionary?

The aged-looking, red-brown book was engraved with gold, cursive writing, reading 'Ratatosk's Mental Dictionary'.

_Mental… Dictionary…?_

Emil opened the book, turning to a rather random page.

_Toilet: Something the Sylvaranti and Tethe'allans have, apparently, not discovered. _

Emil blinked, _A… What?_

Emil shrugged, flipping again before beginning to read again.

_Zelda: A videogame series that has the same plot in every game, pretty much._

_A… videogame? A game that's a video? Uhhhh…. _Emil paused, shaking his head before turning to another page.

_Wallflower: Emil._

"I am not…" Emil whined, reading the word directly under that too-blunt definition.

_Wallop: To beat the shit out of._

True, but too-violent for the actual term…

Emil paused, feeling a familiar pull. He was having the control of his body returned to him.

"_He's the kind of guy who makes you love your name just because he says it."_

**A/N::** About Toilet… My mom said it, not me… Not to mention, you have to admit…. There aren't any bathrooms in Tales of Symphonia. Ratatosk is almighty. He probably knows the future.

Zelda… It had to be done, I'm sorry. Pure comedy. Hopefully you all thought it was startling simply seeing it there. And the plots are over-used. I haven't played a Zelda game(and finished it.) since Windwaker. I didn't finish Twilight Princess because my game glitched up when I was more then half-way there, so I had to start over…. I decided somewhere along the way not to finish…

I picked a random word I remembered Luna (Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility) saying and it happened to be about Candace. Yes. Wallflower. It describes Emil, except for the 'unpopular' part. XD

And wallop was under wallflower in _my_ dictionary. So pardon me if it's not really under it. I have a crappy pocket dictionary, pretty much.

So anyways… Give me random words, names of songs, movies… Anything! I won't reference the movie if I haven't seen it though. And I'm not mentioning the song if it's rap….

Yes. I hate rap… There, I said it.

So, ummm… review to keep my confidence up? I know the drabbles and one-shots are better, but still…

**[ • TRG • ]**


	2. To Think About

**Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** A look into the mind of the Summon Spirit sounded much to good for Emil's comfort, but who was he to complain? No normal person got to look into Ratatosk's mental, personal dictionary.

**A/N: **Four days… It's been four days since I posted this story and this chapter has been done for two. Sorry. I suddenly went back to continue my second play through of KoR after a month or two. I'll try to make up for it by posting a quick drabble I wrote of (You guessed it!) Ratatosk and Emil. Again, a quick one written in Science the other day and my Science class is loud, which means absolute zero for the concentration level… So, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I do, however, own this here Dictionary!

**Started:** February 23, 2009

**Finished: **February 23, 2009

**Definitions**

* * *

"_I've seen you at your worst and I still think you're the best."_

* * *

"Hey, Marta…"

"Hm? What is it, Emil?"

Emil paused, twiddling his thumbs in a nervous way. He had a feeling that Marta thought he was going to ask her 'a romantic question', "Marta, am I… Am I a wallflower?"

"A what?"

"Umm… Well, you know… A wallflower."

"I… Don't know what that means."

Emil blinked, "Oh… Sorry. It means-"

"Emil!" Tenebrae warned, appearing in a plume of purple smoke, "Please, be more attentive! We're surrounded!"

"Wha-"

**-X-**

Emil blinked, awaking to the white world that was his mind, "Huh? Ratatosk must've taken over…"

Emil blinked, eyeing the red orb once again, just as he had done the day prior. He sighed, "If I touch this, will that dictionary pop out again…?"

He tapped the orb, waiting a few seconds before the dictionary hopped out, practically seeking comfort in his arms, just as it had done yesterday.

"So weird…"

Emil flipped to a fairly random page in the front and began reading.

_Annoying: Someone who can make your skin crawl and not mean to, and yet someone who makes you want to push them to the ground and take them then and there._

Emil blushed, the definition disturbing him. Either Ratatosk had really odd logic, or he was madly in love.

Emil flipped to another page, uncomfortable to say the least.

_Mitigate: To be 'quick about it'. _

"Quick about it?" Emil paused, "Quick about what?"

A thought tugged at his mind. Strange how such a word would come up in his mind looking at mitigate. Although mitigate and midget were similar in the fact that the two started with 'mi', but only that sense.

He was forced to flip back a few times before finding the ever-familiar word: midget.

_Midget: Mithos, Genis, Presea…_

A smile touched Emil's lips.

Only Ratatosk would think of putting something height-related in the dictionary.

He imagined Ratatosk would say something like… _"It's to offend all the shorties in the world. Shut up, take steroids, and get tall already, damnit!"_

"Ratatosk…" The blonde giggled, pausing as a familiar tug pulled at him, "Only you would… Only you…"

* * *

"_The things that we love tell us what we are."_

* * *

**A/N::** Okay, okay! I hope you enjoyed! Mitigate was suggested by ShadowofUndine. You probably won't understand the meaning unless you have a naturally perverted mind or aren't dense (like Emil! Emil's dense!).

Annoying and Midget were suggested by Akako Hama. Midget actually wasn't in my dictionary, which I got pissed off a bit for some strange reason… And Ratatosk's meaning of annoying is also my definition of annoying.

Sorry for the late-ish update. They're short chapters, so they shouldn't even take three days, let alone two to write it and two more to remember it. Well, um… Thanks for reading! It'd be nice for you to review (And critique. I'm not to confident about this story…) and give me some more words if you've got some nice ones right off!

**[ • TRG • ]**


	3. To Sleep

**Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** A look into the mind of the Summon Spirit sounded much too good for Emil's comfort, but who was he to complain? No normal person got to look into Ratatosk's mental, personal dictionary.

**A/N: **Yes, after procrastinating, I have finally posted this chapter. I wrote this three times, all totally different, before I was settled with it. I procrastinated with posting Chapter 3 before deciding to 'screw it and rewrite it'. Sorry for super late update!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Emil or Ratatosk, as much as I'd like to. I do, however, own this story and anything I myself has made up.

**Started:** March 4, 2009

**Finished: **March 4, 2009

**Definitions**

* * *

"_Dreaming of you makes my nights worth while,__  
__Just thinking of you makes me smile,__  
__Being with you is the best thing ever,__  
__And loving you is what I'll do forever..."_

* * *

Emil blinked open, sitting up and looking around, finding himself once again in the white world. Marta must have run into a monster….

He sighed, hopping up, "Now to go read Rata…tosk's…."

He blinked, eyeing the dictionary walking towards him on two of the edges of his cover. It was a tad disturbing when the dictionary jumped up into his arms with stubby little 'legs'!

"That… Hasn't happened before."

He stayed silent or a moment before shrugging and opening the dictionary.

_Yaoi- A guy taking another guy and ravishing him. (See Seme, Uke, Doppelganger, and Dense for a better explanation._

"O-oh my…" Emil muttered, attempting to rid himself of the perverted thoughts that followed. "Umm… On to the next one…"

That said, he quickly flipped the pages.

_Uke- Emil_

Emil blinked, turning to the 'S' section.

_Seme- Me_

A blush scarred Emil's cheeks as he began to think of what this one meant as he turned the page again in search of one of the 'D' words. Finally, he found it.

_Doppelganger- Basically…It would look like twincest if I made love to my pretty-much twin, Emil._

Emil blushed deepened, as he nearly fell over.

Nearly.

_Dense- It's like Emil, basically. So oblivious that it makes me want to shove him down and take him more then usual._

Emil felt nothing short of a tomato, slamming the book shut, and then watching it dissipate into mana, which looked nothing short of blue and red sparkles.

"Hey. Emil."

"E-Eh!?" Emil yelped, whipping around, nearly smacking a certain Summon Spirit in the face with his own face. Which could've caused… an unfortunate (Naw, it's fortunate. You know Emil wants it) series of events… "R-Ratatosk! H-How long have you-"

"About half a second before you nearly hit me in the face."

"O-oh. Sorry…"

Ratatosk shrugged, "What's up with you blushing all of a sudden?"

"I-I-"

"What?" Ratatosk asked, smirking, "Suddenly fallen for me?"

"Wh-Wha!?" Emil began, "N-no, i-i-its not like that at-"

Ratatosk rolled his eyes, "Hurry up and take control of your body or I will."

"H-Huh?"

Ratatosk blinked, "Take. Control. Of. Your. Body."

Emil nodded hastily, wanting to get away from the Summon Spirit before he tried anything. It seemed much too late as Ratatosk brought his hand up and began to tickle a rather sensitive spot of skin behind Emil's ear.

A blush covered Emil's cheeks as he involuntarily leant into the touch, bending his head ever so slightly so Ratatosk could get to him better.

Ratatosk chuckled, "You're so fucking cute when you blush."

"Mhm…."

Ratatosk blinked, and blinked one more time before exclaiming, "Does… Does that put you to sleep!?"

* * *

"_I love the feeling i get when he smiles at me.... The way chills run up and down my spine when he calls me.... The way i can barely breathe when he hugs me..... But then i think.... He's just my friend...."_

* * *

**A/N::** Haha. Fear me. Did you all like the bit of fluff at the end?

Uke, Yaoi, and Seme were all suggested by Ryuuax Shadow. Dense was donated (Actually, I kinda stole it.) by Wyaline. And Doppelganger: from TheSuperBannanna. I have to say. Doppelganger brings dirty – That's an understatement. _Extra_ dirty. – thoughts to mind. For those of you who don't go into the Tales of Symphonia 2 archive every couple of days, look up **accident prone**'s _Hit Me_. A most adorable drabble with an ever-lovely hint of perversion and Emilophilism on Ratatosk's part. I love Ratatosk, especially when he's an Emilophilism(Yes. Pedophile, only with Emil. ONLY Emil.).

Haha. I found something in Loveless that seems to suit Ratatosk and Emil.

_Two halves of the same soul are destined to love each other forever and for all eternity. _

Haha. Fear my quote based on Loveless. Does it not suit Ratatosk and Emil? XD

**[ • TRG • ]**


End file.
